


Felicity, what is my child eating?

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: While Oliver is away at a week long work conference for QC, he receives a text message from his wife that is meant to be nothing but adorable. However, something about the picture included does not sit well with him at all.





	Felicity, what is my child eating?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my two WIPs that I have going right now (which I totally am by the way.), but I saw the most adorable pic while scrolling through Facebook and this idea popped in my head, so I just had to get it out. Enjoy!

Oliver groaned as he rolled his neck around. Massaging the knots that had formed at the top of his shoulders with one hand, he hit the elevator button with the other. Gosh, he desperately missed his wife's hands in this moment. Felicity's hands were like magic and it took her no time to get the kinks out of his tired body. Unfortunately, she was back in Starling while he was away. A conference held at Wayne Enterprises took him away from his wife and daughter for a week. CEOs, businessmen and women littered Gotham City.

In the elevator, he pulled his phone from his pocket and cursed underneath his breath when the black screen stared back at him. Last night, he had been going over his last minute speech alterations for today until he fell asleep. In his haste this morning, he forgot to grab his charger. He scrubbed his face annoyed at himself. Luckily, today was the last day of the conference and tomorrow he would be on a flight back home.

As he made his way outside to his waiting car, his driver Rob acknowledged him with a smile and nod as he opened the car door. "Where to sir," he asked. 

"Straight to the hotel," he answered as he slipped inside. "I need to call my wife." 

Once he got to the hotel, Oliver hooked his phone up to the charger and hopped in the shower. Taking a quick shower would give his phone enough time to get a little juice. He showered for fifteen minutes and stepped out with a towel wrapped low around his waist. His phone had enough power to now turn on. He unlocked his phone and saw the many missed notifications he had, which was no surprise at all. Bypassing most of them, he quickly scrolled to **Wifey**. He had missed two messages from Felicity hours ago. The first message was short.

**_Say cheese!_**

The second message was a picture of his little girl on the counter with a smile a mile wide. His little Mia Queen.

She was holding onto a bowl of what looked like macaroni and cheese in her hands. A immediate smile stretched across his face as he took her in. The four year old was such a perfect mix of he and Felicity. She had his dusty dark blonde hair with Felicity's pink lips. They did pretty good in the gene pool. He was so distracted by the adorableness of his four year old angel that he almost missed the Kraft box in the corner. His child was eating macaroni and cheese out of a box. He quickly typed out a reply.

_**Why is my child eating from a box?!!!** _

He looked at the time seeing that it was almost twelve back home. She would probably be sleep by now because if anything, Felicity was very serious about her beauty rest. As he look for his nightclothes his phone vibrated soon after with a reply from Felicity. Quickly opening it, he laughed as he read the snarky response from her.

**_Our child, thank you very much. I think I did a little of the work as well. Also, she's eating out of a bowl mind you. And please calm down with the exclamation points, sir._ **

Laughing to himself at her snarky response. 

**_You did a bit of the work I guess. ;) I'm surprised you're awake. Are you up for FaceTime?_ **

A couple of long beats went by with no response. She probably had rolled over and typed that reply before falling right back asleep. He would just have to call her in the morning. Just as he grabbed a plain white shirt, his phone rang. "Hey babe," she responed when he accepted the call.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled as she came into view. He was exhausted, but the sight of her alone rejuvenated him.

"There you are," she responded. "Long day, huh?"

"Sorry, I forgot my charger and my phone died," he sighed. "And yes, very long. I hope I don't have to see Bruce Wayne or Wayne Enterprises for a very long time."

"How did your speech go," she asked.

"Great. Everyone loves the story of how a former playboy became a Fortune 500 CEO," he grinned.

"I'm proud of you," she beamed. "I'm sure my name slipped into that epic speech at least once." 

Her sentence came out like a statement, but Oliver knew it was more of a question. "You were at least two paragraphs," he joked.

Felicity laughed at his exaggeration. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Is there any chance that my little angel is still awake," he asked with a bit of hope. He knew the chance of that was very slim, but he had to ask. 

"Surprisingly, she only passed out an hour ago. She tried her best to stay up in hopes to talk to daddy, but I explained to her that work had you tied up. We watched Frozen twice and Olaf's singing made her forget her little worries."

"I missed my girls so much," he sighed. 

"We missed you too, but work calls, so we understand." Her statement did nothing to ease the puppy dog look in Oliver's eyes. "I'll let you see her though," she said quickly. Felicity hopped out of the bed and headed towards Mia's room.

She quietly eased the door to the princess themed room open. When Felicity was pregnant, she decided to let Oliver handle the room decorations, and in return he painted the room in a Cinderella theme. As Mia got older and began watching Disney movies, she requested the other princesses. Oliver was so wrapped around her little finger, that with each princess she wanted, he added them to her wall. Her room now held every Disney princess that existed. Only the best for his baby girl.

Felicity tiptoed to the bed illuminated by the two night lights and positioned her tablet so Oliver could see. Mia's sleeping form came into view and Oliver smiled at the sight of her tucked into her bed. Underneath her arm was the panda bear that she took everywhere. Another thing she got from her mother; a love for those weird animals.

"See," Felicity whispered. "She's sleeping peacefully. You can't even tell she was a whirlwind today."

Oliver's heart swelled at the sight of his girl. "Give her a kiss for me."

Felicity pressed a kiss to Mia's cheek. "That's from daddy," she whispered. "He will be home tomorrow."

She quietly eased back out of the room and went back to their bedroom. She propped the tablet up on the bed as she sat down and crossed her legs underneath her.

"Are you ready to tell me why my daughter was eating food from a box," he asked. 

"Technically it's your fault," Felicity responded.

Oliver leaned back in his seat laughing. "My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You didn't cook any mac and cheese for us," she said simply.

"Wow," he exhaled with a laugh. Before Oliver left for the conference, he cooked five different meals for Felicity and Mia and froze them. Felicity's skills around the kitchen were so challenged, that he even went as far as to write out specific instructions for each meal and all Felicity had to do was simply take them out the freezer and warm it in the oven. Simple as one, two, three.

"In my defense," she started. "She had been asking for mac and cheese all week. So, it was either attempt it myself or buy a quick and easy box. Now would you rather have gotten that adorable picture of your angel or a picture of a burned down house?"

Oliver had to admit that his wife made a very good point. "Alright babe, you win," he reluctantly said as a satisfied smile spread across her face. "When I get home, we're having proper macaroni for dinner. I can't have my princess thinking food out of the box is appropriate. I will have failed my family."

"This is why we love you. However, I do want to mention that I lived off mac and cheese most of my college years and I survived. At least hers was Kraft, mines was the no named versions."

"You turned out alright," he joked.

"Just alright," she asked. Her hands played with the collar of the shirt she was wearing. "Are you sure about that?"

Oliver sat up straighter getting a better view of Felicity. "What are you wearing underneath my shirt," he asked. His voice was low and had taken that familiar growly tone that made her knees weak.

Felicity's movements ceased and she shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Oh, is this your shirt?"

"Don't act innocent now Mrs. Queen," he smirked. "It's after midnight there and by now you are usually in your MIT sweatshirt, with your hair tied into a messy bun. That's my shirt and you are looking more than delicious tonight."

Felicity sat back against the headboard and undid the couple of buttons that held her, well his shirt together. It fell open to slowly reveal a black lace bra with matching panties. In response, Oliver whispered a breathy moan. That's what took her a while to finally call Oliver on FaceTime. When he mentioned video chatting, she ran to their closet, changed out of her MIT shirt and into the lingerie set, then lastly let her hair down after applying one coat of gloss to her lips. "I missed you," she said softly. She ran her hand through her hair as it sprayed over her shoulders. She leaned back against her hands giving him a better view of her.

Oliver swallowed thickly taking the beautiful sight in. "Is that new," he asked. He took pride in remembering every set of lingerie Felicity had. It was an amazing feat considering how quick he ridded her of them. 

"It is," she nodded. She reached up and tucked one side of her hair behind her ear. "I bought it this week actually. Lyla and I did some retail therapy."

Oliver's eyes were low and hooded and Felicity immediately recognized that look of desire that she'd seen so many times before. Felicity caught her bottom lip between her teeth. Her hand drifted down slowly down her neck, between her breasts and then back up with her fingers circling her breasts. She traced the familiar path Oliver's lips and tongue traced down her body as often as he could. "You like," she asked, tracing the outline of the bra.

"Very much so." He licked his lips desperately wishing his tongue could be on his wife's body right now. His clothes on her body always sent him over the edge. But this sight of her in his shirt along with this new enticing lingerie was causing the towel around his waist to tighten. He kept his eyes on her as her hand traveled down her toned stomach to the top of her panties playing with the top of them. The shirt fell off her shoulders revealing more of her silky body and she heard Oliver's breath hitch.

Her movements suddenly ceased and she fixed the shirt back on her. "It's pretty late," she said. "You should get some rest for your flight tomorrow." A teasing grin spread across her face as she reached for the power button.

"Felicity," Oliver growled in the voice that always made her melt. He knew that was just what she wanted him to do.

"Yes," she whispered. She pulled back looking at him with an innocent bat of her eyelashes.

"When I get home tomorrow, I intend on showing you just how much I missed you, while also punishing you for the box of cheesy poison, but in this moment, I want my wife to drop the shirt and give me a show right now. You know what to do," he commanded.

As Oliver talked, his voice grew deeper and she could feel his hands on her with his warm breath on her ear. Her desire matched his and she could feel the need for him swarming low in her belly. "Your wish is my command baby." She relaxed her shoulders letting the oversized dress shirt fall completely off of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the fluffiness??? The end took an unexpected turn, but i just went with it. ;-) I may do a follow up chapter with him returning home, let me know your thoughts!


End file.
